MEMORABLES RECUERDOS
by Adoradandrew
Summary: El ayer, el todo, el mundo que los vio nacer, crecer, madurar, los mejores recuerdos … ellos se amaron como ninguna pareja en el mundo, solo les queda atesorar memorables recuerdos… ONE SHOT


MEMORABLES RECUERDOS

El ayer, el todo, el mundo que los vio nacer, crecer, madurar, los mejores recuerdos … ellos se amaron como ninguna pareja en el mundo, solo les queda atesorar memorables recuerdos…

ONE SHOT

Es primavera, la brisa fresca, los pájaros anunciando la llegada de esta nueva estación, cada animal sale de su escondite buscando alimentos, hay nuevas crias, nuevos olores a frescura a naturaleza a vida… sí, una vida que inicia para algunos y que acaba para otros; cómo fue que todo paso tan rápido tan solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba yo en sus brazos, ahora ya no está, se ha ido …si se ha ido junto a él! Él la merece más que nadie; él, que camino paso a paso junto a ella, vigilo sus sueños, compartió sus anhelos, sus aventuras y desventuras, limpió cada lágrima, cobijo cada esperanza en sus brazos, simplemente vivía por ella… MEMORABLES RECUERDOS!

-En qué piensas cariño?

-pienso en lo inmensa que es esta propiedad, levanto la vista y no veo límites, observo todos estos retratos, nuestros antepasados, la decoración, los muebles, la biblioteca, los jardines, en esta propiedad han vivido generaciones de los Andrew, sería realmente un sacrilegio venderla

-Bueno, es que nunca estamos aquí cariño, tú viajas demasiado y yo… Bueno ya sabes!

-Si, claro que lo sé; mamá debió tener mas hijos sabes, nuestra misión debió ser poblar esta casa, tener muchos hijos y criarlos aquí, pero después de Frank casi la perdemos…

-Aún podemos poblar este sitio, solo tenemos que trasladar nuestros negocios a Chicago, conservamos la mansión y ésta propiedad, al menos eso aún nos queda. Es una pena que todo el patriarcado se haya disuelto

-Rose, el clan… ellos se volvieron muy ambiciosos, gracias a Dios papá puso esta propiedad a nombre de mamá y nuestra fortuna personal si la unimos, Bueno… haríamos grandes cosas! Todo depende de tu marido que quiera vivir en América,

-Will, Lakewood me trae tan gratos recuerdos, estoy aquí y creo verla en los jardines correteándonos, creo ver aparecer a papá aún con su saco puesto, uniéndose al juego, nunca tuvimos límites, mamá adoraba esta propiedad… -Luego de cumplir sus compromisos sociales, abrumada de fiestas y organizando la caridad de los orfanatos y hospitales, siempre este era el refugio de los cinco, a papá le encantaba secuestrarla de vez en cuando, jajajajja

-Secuestrarla? Que dices!

-Sí, de hecho nosotros fuimos el resultado de algunos de esos secuestros… era un celoso empedernido, se moría de celos cada vez que recibía flores de algún socio impertinente, solo eran detalles de agradecimiento, pero para papá significaban una abierta declaración de amor o mejor dicho de Guerra, jajajjaja

-Crees que alguna vez dudo de su amor?

-No jamás! El sabía cuanto lo amaba, excepto cuando estuvo detrás de tu afamado actor…

-Ella siempre lo desmintió, y no insultes a Terry Graham, a pesar de sus años es un actor de renombre, solo fue un romance de verano en Escocia…no pasó a más! Eso dice su diario…

-Jajajaja dirás un abuelo de renombre!

-Bueno, si esta mayor, pero sus hijos han seguido su ejemplo, son actores los cuatro, manejan muy bien el negocio, sabes que debió ser un duque?

-Que bueno que desistió de ese título, él era como nuestros padres, un hombre de espíritu libre siguió sus ideales y ha sido feliz, muy feliz…

-Ya lo sabias? Quién te lo dijo?

-su diario y también Tío Archie… convivieron en el colegio en su juventud! Dijo que era obstinado y vanidoso, además de busca pleito, papá lo salvo varias veces de sus borracheras y revolcadas!

-Oh, entonces estudiaron juntos?

-Ellos sí papá no, él ya era mayor… pero cuidaba de mamá para entonces, la vigilaba ya sabes que era su heredera directa…

-_Si, ese tema debió ser confuso para ella, al final el actor desistió de ella, renunció y se casó con una actriz muy famosa, lástima que falleció pero…, él volvió a brillar…, volvió a rehacer su vida, y nuestros padres la suya… henos aquí, fruto de ese gran amor, loco y venturoso amor… es para escribir una novela sabes!

-pues que esperas, tal vez te hagas más famosa…

-no lo había pensado, incluirlo en mis historias, la gente ama ese tipo de historias, amor aventuras, seria genial…

-Mira ahí viene Claire!

-Rose Marie, William… un gusto verlos,

-Claire Annie Cornwell Britter… el placer es todo nuestro, donde está tu frustrado hermano?

-No pudo venir, dijo que no participaría de la disolución de sus memorables recuerdos… y para ser sincera, yo tampoco! Qué me dicen de Frank?

\- No tarda en llegar, su esposa esta por darnos dos sobrinos más a los Andrew… Bueno Claire, en realidad Rose y yo, hemos conversado un poco, la única manera de conservar esta propiedad seria vivir aquí nuevamente, ya sabes como casa de verano…

-Oh Will, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, tus padres donde quieran que estén estarían tan felices… Tío William y Tía Candy amaban esta propiedad… era su refugio natural, recuerdos fantásticos vienen a mi mente cada vez que vengo aquí…

-Así es Claire, todos nuestros cumpleaños se celebraron aquí, recuerdo mi cumpleaños número ocho, por andar de intrépido me subí a ése árbol y caí como hoja seca… me quebré el brazo, lastimé dos costillas y estuve en cama al menos dos meses… eso más la reprimenda de la momia Elroy hacia mamá por dejarme hacer lo que yo quisiera;

-y donde dejas la desesperante búsqueda de papá por mamá toda la noche después del baile ofrecido a Rose en sus 16 años?

-Oh lo dices por la señorita Gregg? Mamá enloqueció cuando la vio coquetear con papá y el muy tonto ni se percató! Se escapó de la fiesta y tomó un bote en el río, la corriente la arrastró, pero tío Archie dijo que vivió un deja vu… ya lo había hecho cuando más joven…

-Fue la noche que corrieron a la cascada?

-Si, esa y por segunda ocasión, papá la saco del agua , no regresaron a la mansión porque sabían que todos observarían en que condición vendrían, papá la llevó al bosque, ahí permanecieron hasta sanar sus diferencias… -pues debieron ser muchas, regresaron tres días después y con Frank a bordo …jajajjajajajja

-sí, las reconciliaciones siempre son buenas, alimentan la llama del "amor", creo que he seguido paso a paso a papá, ya llevo tres hijos, creo que otros tres no me vendrán mal…

-Oh, también algunas tristes despedidas como la de Tia Elroy y el imperturbable George Johnson.. aquí ya hacen los restos de toda la familia Andrew… -George era un miembro de la familia, mis padres lo adoraban, sobre todo mamá: siempre decía que el había salvado su vida al presentarla al tio abuelo William…

-Oh Rose, la vida de nuestros padres inició en una cascada? Ahi se conocieron?

-No Will , inicio en una colina…

\- y terminó en una colina, … en una tarde de verano... ella sostenía su diario fuertemente contra su pecho… escuchaba la gaita, sollozaba al aire… tan solo sonreía, ella lo sabía era el momento de partir… de todas sus aventuras, momento de despedirse de la vida … porque ahí de frente estaba él, su príncipe de la colina…

FIN…

MEMORABLES RECUERDOS

POR: ROSE MARIE ANDREW WHITE

MAYO, 1967.


End file.
